alien vs pred vs human on LV999
by ben revell
Summary: I have a question for every one with me getting batter at doing my storys would anyone like me to rewrite this story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic please be nice if you can

…**mission data log recorder online from squad leaders' point of view…**

Ash climbed aboard the drop ship "PIGLET". He was slightly nervous, the first mission and the first time he as ever leaded a squad of soldiers on anything. He sat down on one of the chairs inside the drop ship he looked to his left, he sow his wife to be Misty and his best friends Brock and Tracey talking, their wife's Melody and Erika were talking to TK and Carry while Clara and Mikey were checking their uniforms and finally he sow his sister Duplica and Misty's sister Vally checking there weapons.

Ash looked a round the rest of the drop ship he sow another squad talking to themself's and four of them were asleep be for he could say anything the ramp started to close as the ship powered up its engines. It went into space everyone just sat together and introduced themselves, shortly after they had introduced themselves they landed on board the U.S.S Endeavour to be placed into cryostats for the rest of the trip.

Ash was the first to woke up from cryostasis he sat up and cracked his body until he was sure that he could move without falling over, then he put on his PT gear on shortly after he had got up his sister, misty and her sister had woken up they were on their way to the cafeteria when Brock and the rest of ash's squad woke up.

They were halfway throw breakfast when the other squad entered the cafeteria, their leader was called Tai the other troopers were called Lara, Matt, Machel, Junior, Lass, Wizzy, Izzy, Codey, Coco, Mime, Joe. After they had all eaten they went to the briefing room to see what they would be facing on the planet they were heading to, it was called LV 999 it is a jungle planet with lots of hilly areas, lakes, rivers, a base, two towers, a stange tempal and a coloney that they have lost contat with for over two months.

Davis the commander said how ever befor they could go they first had to choese their squad names, Ash choese Easy Company and Tai choese Mighty Ducks, there was going to be another ten US colonial marines squads to go with them to the planet they were- Rat, Mouse, Fish, Tango, Charlie, Dog, Fox, Alpha and Delta. Shortly after the meeting an alarm went off it was time they ran to the armoury room and geared up they than piled on to four armoured personal carrier and they were then placed in to two drop ships they belted in and waited for the green light _(on the radio 5.…4.…3.…2.…1..) _**clunk click** _"yee-har!"_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**Explanasion: the two squads Easy company and the Mighty ducks are new USCM troopers the planet they are heading to is the one of ten thousand new colonised planets, home base (Earth) lost contact with them two months ago. This is the first mission but their some suprices waiting for them on the planet.**

INSIDE DROP SHIP "CHARLIE"

Ash hated this the jarking and shaking inside the apc was making him more nervice than what he was all ready.

"Bro you ok" said Duplica

"yar I am fine I just hate flying" said Ash

"WHAT! you mean you scared of flying" Duplica said befor she bursted out laughing

"ha so what I know what your afraid of and I have a bunch of them in my pocket"

Duplica stopped laughing "you wouldn't" "I would and don't try me" said Ash

"ASH!" "yar! what is it Brock" "were ten minutes from the drop zone Davis said to get everyone ready"

"ok EASY COMPANY! gear up battle formation, TANGO and CHARLIE squads gear up and stand behind us in battle formation"

Within five minutes everyone was ready and waiting for the apc to be lowered and stop outside the base, the jarking and shaking became less violent then they heared the engine of the apc roar into life a click than a thud as the wheels hit the ground. "ok easy comp this is our first mission so keep it frosty if we remember our training we will get home" "sir yes sir." They heared the tyers screech to a stop then the side doors slid open "lets go!"

Easy company dived out the apc followed by tango and charlie the other apc out of the drop ship "CHARLIE" with mighty ducks, dog and fox ran behind them, they then sow the apc with davis squad alpha and delta and the last apc that was with davis on board the second drop ship spat out mouse, rat and fish squads.

As they neared the base Ash noticed blood on the ramparts thinking on instint he shouted "EASY and MIGHTY double time!" and they charged up the ramp.

What they saw inside the base wanted to make them all run back out again bodys, blood and guts laid all over the place "ASH what do you think ... o my god" Davis and the rest of the squads stud together looking over the death and distrotsion.

"ok easy and mighty seeing as you two squads were first ones in you clean up the bodys." "Rat, mouse, fish and my squad shall unload the apc's cargo and place the drop ships as near the base as we can." "Tango, charlie, dog and fox shall guard the area while alpha and delta shall bag and tag the bodys and put them in the ground"


	3. findings

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**Expansion: so they have now landed on LV999 you now know the other squads team names and the death at the base. But what killed the people and will they attack again and why is davis a pain in the butt? (bold - pred **_italic - radio)_

Ash knew they would get this duty even if they didn't run up the ramp but he was placed in charge of what his and tai's squad were to do, "ok Tai take your squad and check out the building and report what you find" "ok squad move out."

Ash now had to decide what his squad were going to do, "Brock, Tracy, Erika and Melody see if any of the dead have tags or markings on there clothes that say what they were." "Tk, Carry, Clara and Mikey look for weapons or equipment laying on the ground and myself, Misty, Vally and Duplica will clear the bodys ok move out."

They started to clear the bodys Ash and his sister started on the rampart while Misty and her sister started on the ground.

Misty and Vally picked up a body of a young man that had a large cut across his mid section just as they were about to move him he split open "or hell hur Vally you ok" Vally was holding her stomach "yar I'm ok just give me a min" but she then saw Ash and Duplica carrying a woman from the rampart with out her face or chest area she just turned round and throw-up.

Ash noticed this but he had to get rid of this body first saw with Duplica they took the body to Sam and Woody of delta squad when he came back Misty was carrying the bit she had out while Vally was still throwing-up "Duplica get the other half and give it to sam I'll go and see Vally" "ok bro."

"You ok Vally"

"I'am ok just give me a min just never seen that befor and as you all ready know I am very screamish" said Vally wiping her face

"I know do you want to swap with Clara"

"no I'll be ok I can handle it" she said trying to put a brave face on "your liaing Vally and you know there might be worst ones" "no I'm fine I can handle it" "fine but if I see you throw-up again I'll get Clara to releave you ok?" "yes sir" just then Misty and Duplica came back Ash and his sister went back up on to the ramparts while Misty and a pale Vally continued to clear the bodys.

It took them untill dinnertime to get all the bodys off the ramparts and another hour to clear the ground shortly after they were told by Davis to see what Tai's squad have found inside the building.

"What have you found Tai" asked Ash

"we have found more dead bodys, burns and strange holes"

"what do you mean what have you found"

"look this hole its to big to be a grenade or bomb, it can't be acid because look at the one next to it."

There was a difference the hole was big and had a smouth edge were as the one looked like droplets but big droplets

"so the droplets and burns are from bugs, armes fire, blasts and shrapnel are from the colonists and the strange holes are from what preds"

"maybe Duplica but we have not found everyone"

"what do you mean" asked Brock "I mean we have found one/fourth of them and most were old marines, abled bodyed men or women and security pesonal"

"ok what else have you found" "nothing we have had no time to check the place we have been moving the bodys out of the way" "what some help" asked Ash

"yar by all means help you take left we will take the right" and they went there seperate ways.

**an hour later**

so far they found more burns, blood and strange holes "this is boring bro" "o be quiet sis" _"Misty have you found any thing in that room"_ _"no Vally all most throw-up again thought"_

_"haha Block and Melody coming found anything"_ _"yar a working computer terminal"_ _"nice found anything yet"_ _"no nothing yet just the colonests names and what they did."_

_"Erika and Tracy anything"_ _"no were heading to were Brock and Melody are to see if they need help"_ _"ok Tk and Carry were are you" "near Brock and Melody why" "head to them and guard them help them if they find anything call me" "ok" Mikey and Clara where are you"_ "looking at you" "hay found anything" "no."

"We have checked ten rooms and found nothing" "hay bro the armoury lets take a look" "ok Clara and Duplica left, Mikey right with me" "ok 1...2...3" ash kicked the door "freeze get down!" another empty room "why do we have to do this every time" "because of our training" "yar if they had a gun we would of been shot" "or we might of made them stall long enough to be ready for that"

"ar Ash I think you should take a look at this" "why what is it Clara" "holy crap what were they doing here"

what they sow made them sick tubes with bodys in them men, women and worst of all childern "if I find out how did this or how ran this place I am going to kill them" _"block are you getting this" "yes I am I think I'm going to puck" "check the files on the data base if you find nothing hack into it and look deeper" "and if I find anything show it to Erika and Tracy and cope it" "what if Davis finds out" "don't worry I'll take care of him if need be" "Misty where are you" "near you why" "don't let Vally in here" _"why ash o crap."

Ash sow vally looking at the nearest tube to her, she just turned round and looked at her sister and said quietly "I don't feal well" then she droped to the ground but Misty cort her befor she hit the ground _"Brock or Melody get here now Vally's fanted" "Ash this is Melody I'am on my way"_

_"Ash this is Erika, me and Tracy have taken over from Brock and told him to go with Melody so far we have found nothing but thats because half the program is down but I will hack the system and get something you know me I will not give you" "yar and that was why you got into trouble befor for hacking" "it was one program" "in the pentagon" "ok I'am a bad girl" "yar with Tracy's help."_

"Brock, Melody you stay here with Mikey and Vally" "why where are you going" "to see if we can find anything else come on sis"

Ash and Duplica ran out the room followed by Misty and Clara they headed deeper into the base they found a locked door

_"Erika whats behind this door" "what door is it" "its a blast door near corridor 145 to 144" "its corridor 146 I can not open it yet give me a min ahar some kind of blast made the door closes let me work on it but I have found something" "what?" "this base belongs to asden indanstrees its research and biotek" _"o no"

"what Clara" "biotec do's the dirty jobs like creating life-forms and they are the ones that want bugs as new troopers" _"what else have you found Erika" "I have found some more colonists in east and west atom towers" "ok well tell Davis and ask him to go and well guard you, try and open that door and radio if you find anything" "sir."_

_"Davis we have found more colonists in the east and west towers could you check it out" "ok but i'm taking everyone exept delta them, your squad and mighty are to guard the base ok I will radio Tai and tell him to guard" "fine all squads exept mighty, delta and easy follow me" "sir yes sir"_ "arss-hole."

"Brock hows Vally" "she'll be ok ash just a little shaken up about what she saw and so was me and Melody"

"I know and I am sorry for not warning you" "hay man I've known you since we were little no prob just when we get back please make them pay for this"

"I will and if I don't Duplica will and we know what she can do" said Ash rubbing a scar a cross his eye

"do what bro?" asked Duplica from behind them

"nothing wheres Misty?" asked Ash changing the subject

"seeing how Vally is she's awake now but very pale" said Duplica trying to keep from smiling

"where's Mikey and Clara" asked Ash "their guarding to blast door in case Erika opens it" said Duplica

"where's Melody, Tk and Carry" asked Ash "Melody is with Misty while Tk and Carry are checking that room for a list of names of the people in the tubes" said Duplica

_"Ash this is Tai" _came Tai over the radio_ "what is it Tai"_ said Ash

_"Davis is on his way back with more bodys and they have placed camears on top of both towers" _said Tai

_"what time is it"_ said Ash _"its 05:00 Ash and its still daytime"_ said Tai

_"ok Davis must give us all some sleep time" _said Tai _"hay knowing him he will have us three squads on guard duty" _said Ash _"yar but we can all ways wish."_ said Tai

please send replys for mistakes or questions or even better idears for the next chapter.


	4. four squards gone many to go

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad. (they are people and frends from prospect training)**

**Expansion: so they have cleaned up and found bad experamentshad taken place. how do you like the story so far and what is down corridor 146 ?**

**(The days on LV999 are two days on earth) **

**Eight hours later**

"How do you feel Vally" asked Ash

"ok I do feel better after the sleep as well"

"well I was shocked that Davis let us sleep at all" said Misty

"yar me to" said Duplica "they must of saw something while they were at the towers"

"knowing him we will have to go for three days on the trot on guard duty."

_"Ok easy, delta and mighty guard duty on inner perimeter (the base) everyone else guard the outer perimeter (the ramparts)" _"told you sis"

_"Erika anything new" "yes and no, biotec have been running tests to create the ultimate warrior they had two hundred attempts I have not found out how many survived yet, but I don't think any would of survived." "Any names or a list of what they did?" "that's the no but I will keep looking" "ok Erika good look."_

**an hour later**

"Bro! were are you" shouted Duplica

"in the lab!" Ash shouted back

Duplica walked in and saw Ash placing small bombs all over the glass tubes "what are you doing"

"I'm going to blow this place up, this is wrong no person deserved this" "what about Davis?" "maybe but no"

"why?" "he maybe a pain in the butt but even he deserves a better death then this."

"Ok ok I get the point but we need to get the names first" "I know that is what Erika is doing now, when we get home we will hold a memorial survice for them"

"good I better get back to my post" as Duplica went to leave, she turned quickly round saying "oh yeh i forgot to ask, do you have the list of names of the delta squad troopers"

"yes I do their captain is Sam, then Woody, Caz the smartgunners, Val the sniper, Crish, Leeam, James, Katy, Bobby, Craig, Caroline the pules rifle troopers and Amy the medic."

"Has Davis told you what weapons we are to us" "nope he has told Tai what his squad are to us but not what we are yet to us" "ok I better get back to my post see you later."

**meanwhile**

_"Erika this is Tk, Davis is on his way to you he wants a word" "thanks for the heads up" "no prob"_

"Tracy close some of the programes or just hide them Davis is on his way here" "ok will do" "hello Erika" "hi Davis" "Erika here I have somthing for you its a laptop"

"whoa thanks but as you can see I have one in front of me" "but this is different" "how?" "it has the images from the eight camera's on top of the towers"

"thanks Davis we will keep an eye on things" "ok just radio me if you see anything" "sir."

All the squads for the rest of the day just guarded their posts and rested , unknown to them all they were being watched by shimers of heat and black and red eye less creatures.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ash finished planting his bombs when Davis walked in "er... Ash what have you done?" "I have planted this hole room with C4 and when we leave I'am going to blow this place sky high"

"why?" when Davis asked this question Ash had to mentally stop himself from diving at him, "what do you mean why do you not see what they have done here?"

"yes I do but we are marines hired by this companies to clean up" "NO! we are usmc troopers not MERCENARIES!."

"So we follow orders, our orders are to find out what happened and if it will happen again" "what do you mean?" "the USS Enterprise is heading back to home base to bring a new force here to stay"

"how many?" "that's my problem Ash" Davis turned round and went to leave but Ash steped in front of him, "how many?" "it's non of your concern Ash" "HOW MANY!" "100 squads of marines, 20,000 colonists, 10,000 tecs and 40,000 scientists ok can I go now" Ash moved and let Davis past.

_"Duplica come to the lab now!"_ "what do you think thats about Misty?" "I don't know Duplica think its a problem" "maybe I'll come with you ok" "yar sure I mean what could be the problem"

"son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him, I'm going to crucify him arrrrrr" ash picked up a chair and throw it at a wall, just as Misty and Duplica walked in "whoa! BRO chill what's up?"

Ash told Misty and Duplica what Davis had told him "what when?" "I don't know when but we have to find out when"

_"Ash I think you should come and see this"_

_"WHAT is it Erika I'm angry at the minute just tell me later" shouted Ash_

_"I don't think this will wait"_

_"ok I'm on my way."_

Ash walked to where Erika and the rest of the squad were, Ash sat on a computer chair near Erika "what have you found and when did you get that other laptop?"

"Davis gave me this saw I could keep my eye on things from the top of the towers"

Ash started to get angry but carmed down when Misty put her hand on his shoulder, "and you found what?"

"look I'll re'run what me and Tracy sow a minute ago" "ok what did you see."

Erika played the footage it was from the east tower camera two,

a geart swampy area as Ash, Misty and Duplica watched they saw what looked like a carpet of red and black heading straight at each other "Erika can you get a closer look" "yes but are you shore you do know I will have to tell Davis" "yes just show me what that carpet's are" "ok", Erika pressed the zoom button then played and what they noticed were the carpets were aliens known as the xenomorph but two types one red and one the normal black colour, "anything else Erika?" "yes I have spotted a big temple on the west tower camera eight" "ok Erika tell Davis no ask him to check the temple and we will stay and cover them" "yes sir".

**An two hours later**

Ash's squad and delta squad ran to the rampart while mighty stayed at the base Davis was not happy about taking an order from ash but he said that they would take the apc's, Ash knew he would but only asked what his squads weapons were Davis laughed "all of your squad are pules rifle troopers Brock and Melody are your medic's ok" "yes sir!."

Davis made all of the squads go equally into the apc's then they moved out, Ash watched only delta and mighty stayed with his squad he continued to watch while he was watching he thought he sow something move like a shimmer of heat but thought nothing about it.

**five hours later**

Misty walked across the rampart towards Ash how was sat with his legs dangling over the edge "Ash when do you think they will be back I don't know, I see the barriers and walls between here and the base have been finished"

"you do know Davis will be mad but I know you, you don't care about him at all do you?" "no I don't care about him, but I do care about the other troopers."

Just then a frantic radio massage came in _"Ash come in I repeat, Ash come in" "yes how is this"_ they heared shouting then gun fire, then explosions followed by roars.

_"This is Call from davis squad we are just outside that temple being shot at by unseen forces, we are heading back we need covering fire"_

"do you think anyones been hit" "I don't know I'll ask"

_"has anyone been hit Call" "yes half of rat, mouse and fish squads are all ready dead, davis has been injured, we are all most back."_

Ash sow the apc's heading back when a blue ball was fired from no where hitting a apc blowing it up

_"Call what squards were in that apc" "tango and charlie."_

"Misty call Brock tell him to get med supplies ready we have injured coming" "ok Ash"

sh watched as another apc exploded _"what squads!" "dog and fox!"_

"all squads perpare for battle!" shouted Ash

The apc's pulled up out side the base close to the dropships everyone got out of the last two apc's and ran towards the base, another two blue balls were fired hitting the dropships blowing them up and the apc's

Ash and the other squads opened fire to cover the squads heading towards the base after, twenty minutes of shooting Ash shouted for everyone to stop fireing.

"Brock what's the damage?" "it's bad four squards destroyed, three squads cut down to half, alpha and davis's squad had two troopers injured each only us, mighty and delta are unharmed"

"ok tell our squad and delta to guard the outer perimeter, tell Tai's squad to guard the base I'm of to ask Call what happened" "no problem."

Ash walked to the medic bay that tai's squad set up inside the base near the blast door to corridor 146, as he walked in he so Davis and two other troopers laid asleep on beds and another trooper sat-up Call was sat in a corner with most of davis squad

"Call how are you?" "I'm ok Ash" "I don't what to sound a pain but can you tell me what happened"

"we arrived at the temple, went in and had a look around found skulls from humans and other wierd things than Dale from mouse squad said he sow something, than all hell broke loose a spear hit Davis in the arm three darts hit Dean, Lee and Ryan we just turned round and ran back to the apc's than I called you and you saw what happened on the way back" said call all most bursting into tears

"hay Call there was nothing you could of done you got the sqauds back as best as you could, anyway I think we have a bigger problem at the minute" said Ash

"what do you mean Ash what do you know?" "you will have to wait untill Davis gets up to find out" "if it was serious would you tell us" "yes I would Call."

Ash was on his way back to the rampart when a radio massage came in _"Ash its Erika I have something you should see" "ok I'm on my way"_

"what is it Erika" asked Ash as he walked in the com room, "I have found the names of the people in the tubes" "nice one anything else" "yes I can all most open the blast door" "ok when you open it call me"

Ash returned to his post and sat down, he took out a picture of his mum and Duplica stood outside his house on earth, Misty walked up to him "you ok honey" "yar I'm ok just thinking about what attacked Davis and the other squads"

"I know Brock said the same thing but I am more concerned about the two xeno forces" "hay at the minute the are more concerned about killing eachother first"

"I hope so I really do but we can't go home now, what ever attacked davis destroyed the only dropships and we have to wait till the USS Enterprises get's here"

"yes I know mist but it can only get better from now on" _"Ash its Erika I have opened the blast door!"_ "see I told you _me and Misty are on our way erika, get Duplica and Vally to meet you and Tracy there" "sir."_

As Ash, Misty, Erika, Tracy, Duplica and Vally walked down corridor 146 they were ready for anything this time, They entered the first room down corridor 146 Vally had to turn back round and throw-up.


	5. attacked once, twice and three times

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad. (they are people and frends from prospect training) **(bugs - mind - )

**Expansion: will they fight xenos or will they get home in a week, and what made vally throw up?**

Misty turned round and looked at her sister Vally you have a reason to throw up this time inside the tubes were children with skin missing, adults with bones showing, and old adults with holes all over there bodys. (if you have seen alien four and the other versions of ripley 1-7 but think worst)

"ok easy check all the tubes see if any are alive"

"bro these are worst than the other tubes that we have found all ready they all had skin most of these are sickening"

"I know just do it I'm off to have a word with Davis"

"you mean arss hole."

**in the infirmary**

"Tai how is everyone"

"well Davis is wake, and so are the other injured, the survivors of rat, mouse and fish have gone to guard at the ramparts"

"thanks"

Ash walked to were Davis, Nicole (call her nick name) and the injured were resting "Davis how are you"

"what do you want Ash?"

"nothing just to know when help is coming?"

"they will call when they are ten days away from the planet that is all they told me"

"crap so we could get kill tomorrow and then a radio message could come in a day later telling the enemy help is all most here and I thought you were smarter"

"what have you found while I have been out."

Ash had to laugh "what you think I'm going to tell you, all you need to know I am going to blow this place up when we are about to leave!"

"I will not let you Ash" "how says its up to you Davis you have been out for only two days but this place is a death trap!"

at that point Ash turned and left "Ash get back here now!"

"no sir" and Ash left the infirmary.

Ash was walking back to the rampart when he got there he was going to asked Mikey if anything interesting happened when he sow something move

all it was was a spike in the sand but he new that the only creatures that had them were

"xenos!" that was when all hell broke loose

two troopers were pull off the ramparts by one bug, Ash opened fire _"all squads, all squads xenos are attacking all to the rampart now!"_ the mighty ducks and the rest of easy company ran to the ranparts, all the troopers were shooting and shooting, twenty bugs droped but another three troopers were killed

Ash looked to the left and sow one xeno hitting the wall with something but did not see what it was untill it ran away than he sow it, it was a ball of acid that seemed to pulsating and growing he sow five troopers from davis squad and alpha squad what happened nexted shocked Ash the acid ball exploded.

Ash was thrown off the rampart on to the ground as he stood-up shacking his head he heared a hissing sound bugs! he turned round and almost opened fire but he sow ten troopers melting he then sow the alpha and davis badges on their shirts or what was left of one poor bugers , than he sow the hole in the wall _"all squads fall back, all squads fall back now they have breached the rampart wall"_

all the squads turned and ran to the base as they arrived they turned back round but what they all sow made them all worried the bugs climbed up and seemed to celebrate taking the rampart and the injured that they could not move in time

Ash turned round and sow a rocket launcher on the floor it had three shots, he picked it up turned and shot one at the right side of the rampart, the second in the middle and the third at the hole in the rampart he killed a good thirty out the three shots.

The bugs turned round and ran but as they ran a woman stayed on the rampart ash looked and was shore he sore a tail behind her then she was gone "sis did you see that girl?" "yar strange think we should go back to the rampart?" "nope"

"my squad and alpha lets go and take back the rampart"

"no don't Davis it could be a trap!"

"shut your mouth Davis we would have all been killed if Ash did not say to retreat!"

"sis leave them lets just find out how have been taken."

"Brock what's the damage?"

"all of rat and mouse have been killed now, davis and alpha have been cut to half and fish squad are MIA"

"great another three squads destroyed so only three full squads and two half squads could this get any worst"

just as the leader of alpha got to the top of the rampart she turned and shouted to fall back but she did not get the chance as she was pulled over the rampart screaming, Davis told his squad to stand and fight hundreds of red bugs climed over the rampart but only nicole disobayed the order and for a good reason because alpha and davis squad were destroyed

Ash ordered all troopers to shoot and keep shooting untill the bugs retreated and again he thought he sow a girl on the rampart.

**half an hour later**

"ok all squads build a second wall a few meters in front of the base the rampart has been lost we are not going to take it back"

"and you said it could be worst"

"don't start Brock three squads left and we have only been here ten days and we were attacked by both types of xenos within a space of one hour".

**inside the base**

Ash walked to down corridor 146 he sow Vally cleaning her mess she had made "good to see your cleaning up Vally"

"ha ha Ash the only reason I'm cleaning this is because it gets worst in there"

"ok thanks for the waring"

Ash walked in and looked around with davis KIA he was now in charge of the last three squads.

Delta and half of mighty ducks were building a wall out side the base the other half of mighty ducks were doing a weapon and equipment check, while easy half were guarding delta and mighty and the other half were checking corridors 147, 148, 149 and 150

"hay Misty what have you found?"

"hay nothing much just more dead people Duplica and Clara have gone to check the room next door, Erika and Tracy have gone back to the computer room to see if anything has come up and I'm checking this room"

"let me guess Vally was so post to help?"

"yep but I don't mind I'm just angry with this company that they can get away with this here, but on earth they would be killed for this"

"I know but we will make them pay for this we will"

Ash headed to see what his sister and Clara had found he heared them talking "how are we going to tell Ash?"

"I don't know Clara lets just see if we can find anything but this is were all hell Broke loose"

"tell me what sis?" "har! bro don't scare me like that"

"what have you found?"

"well more bodys, and two tubes broken and a right mess"

"ok get the bodys and bury them just outside the wall, I'll get Erika to see if she can get anything from the computers in here if not then she will have to look on the normal computers"

"sir!" then Ash left

_"Erika can you come to corridor 147 and 148 I have a job for you" "ok I'll be there in two minutes"_

_"Duplica will tell you what I want to do I have something else to take care of" "ok no problem"._

Ash went outside and just walked the perimeter as he walked he looked at the xeno bodys he could tell that one were black the standerd colour and the other were red the new bugs "Brock!"

"yar Ash"

"Brock I know you will object but could you come with me and see if we can get one red and one black xeno body "

"what! why?"

"to see what the differences are between them"

"ok but the minute they appear we run"

"fine and we are only checking the size and shape"

"you do it I will cover" said Ash

"ok lets go" said Brock

"mighty ducks cover us!."

Brock and Ash ran to one black warrior and they noted that it had bigger muscles than normal and an extra piece of skin, there was a red warrior but other then the colour they look bigger and had an extra spike on their tail

after they were done they were about to run back when Ash heared something he turned round Brock looked at Ash "what is it?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out" Ash then sow a shimmer "crap preds!"

Brock ran, Ash turned round an opened fire at the shimmer brock stoped "come on Ash! don't be a hero fall back"

"no you Brock just get help and that's an order trooper"

"no sir friendship comes first and Misty would kill me for leaving you"

_"and we all live by that!"_

Ash turned round and sow all of easy company running to were him and Brock were, and behind them were mighty ducks, delta and Nicole

"how?" asked a very confused Ash

"Tai saw and called all of us we live together, we die together usmc for live" said Duplica with a laugh

"you have been watching that bad boy video way to much sis"

"we fall back a side at a time"

"you mean a tactical retreat" asked Nicole

"no we bunny hop" said Sam

"that's right, so left side first but right side keep firing left stop and turn round after going five feet stop than cover the right side"

"SIR YES SIR" yelled the troopers.

They were only twenty meters from the wall so they would only have to do it four times but one mistake could kill them all

"right side go now!" mighty ducks and half of the delta turned round and ran Ash sow the pred start to appeared all over the place but thankfully nowhere near the base

"Ash it's your turn!" and Ash shouted his squad and the other half of delta and Nicole, it went well they did it two more times and the three squads were only five meters away

but Ash knew this last one would be hard the preds had yet used their discs but they had used their canons and missed, ten preds were lying dead to start with there was only ten now there was thirty they were acting strangely like this was their first hunt.

Ash turned his head and shouted to Tai "Tai your squad go now"

Tai turned and ran followed by his squad and half of delta however as they neared the base Ash saw a pred pull out his/her disc and throw it "Tai get everone down disc"

they all dropped it went by and headed back to the body of the pred it came from but with noone to catch it, it went and killed five preds befor it was stopped by a plsama blast from a cannon.

Tai looked back "ok squad up lets double" everyone got up exept Val from delta he told everyone to keep going as he touched her shoulder, she still did not move he turned her over but her body turned but her head didn't

Tai picked up the sniper rifle and ran to the base "Ash your turn one trooper down"

Ash turned and asked Brock to help him "squad lets go!"

everyone ran to the base Ash picked up the body of Val and Brock took her head, they got back turned round and they just continued to fire untill the preds retreated

Ash decided that Nicole could take the place of Val and be a delta trooper not apart of davis squad untill they get back

later he told mighty ducks to guard if they see anything radio it in for help and for them to bury Val, delta to get all the weapons as close to the wall as they can but not to close so they will not get damaged, and his squad to keep looking for info on what happened here and to call him if it serious

by the end of the day twenty preds laid dead thirty less than xenos from both attack's but only three squads left Ash thought it could not cet any worst untill _"Ash this is Erika I think you should see this."_


	6. new friends

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad. **(bugs - _" "_ mind - )

**Expansion: (two days here on earth is one day their) how is leading the preds, and what will the squads do with the problem they face?**

"What did you find erika" asked Ash as he walked in to the com room

"while we were dealing with the preds look what I found" said Erika and she turned round to another computer

"watch" and Erika played a replay from tower two (west) Ash watched in horror as he sow pred's and xenos fighting and the bugs were winning untill a pred with a tail ran and killed half the bugs with its speed and spear

_"Brock get Melody and four others and bring in all the pred weapons and bodys" "why Ash?" "just do it I will explain later."_

As Ash walked outside Brock and Mikey were carrying spears and the guns that the preds were using, while Melody, Carry and Tk were carrying a pred body back into the compand "were will we put the gear and bodys?" "put the bodys into the medic bay just to make sure they are dead or alive and the gear give it to Erika, tell Tracy to help her" "are we recording the data?" "no keep it on one floppy then when help come's and pick use up destroy the disc ok"

"ok I'll tell her" said Brock

"what time is is Brock?" asked Ash

"45:00 why?" asked Brock

"after the mighty ducks and delta have finnished their jobs then everyone gets sleep exept me, Misty, Duplica and Clara" said Ash

"ok do you want me to tell them" "no I will Brock but thanks any way"

the mighty ducks kept watch while delta helped clean the base from top to bottom and mounted some rall gun's on the roof but they were only to be used for bugs.

**the next day**

Ash walked back into the the base after guarding the base nothing happened just four runners ran past two red and two black

"hay bro you of to bed?" asked his sister

"no not yet I am going to see what erika has found so far"

"ok I am of to bed night" "night sis."

Ash on the way to the com room mighty ducks were heading to the defensive wall Tai stopped and turned to Ash "hay ash any problems?"

"no just four runners ran past once at 3:23 they were black and another two at 6:37 they were red, no preds though"

"ok thanks Ash, what is delta squad doing are they resting?" asked Tai

"only untill tonight they are on guard duty" said Ash

"ok later" "later Tai" and Ash walked on to the com room

Ash kept on walking he went past the medic bay and sow Brock and Melody pluging the preds to the life support machine.

"Brock any alive?"

"hay Ash no so far out of the five we have done they have all been dead and I think this is for the best" said Brock

"Ash Erika has something to show you" said Melody

"ok thanks Melody call if any are alive and get them strap he or she to the bed ok" and with that said Ash left.

Ash than walked into the com room "hay Erika what have you found?"

"hay Ash I have been testing there weapons only so far like the spear and wrist blades and Tracy is just taking an inventory, so far we have 12 different weapons and thats only the carryable weapons" said Erika "I mean I havn't started on the body that Brock gave me"

"what do you mean Erika?" asked Ash

"well the armor for one, the mesh, the helment and anything else we can find" said Tracy

"ok so check the weapons then check the body find weak spots in the armor and write it down and put it on that floppy" said Ash

"fine no problem Ash we will" said Erika and Tracy

Ash left the com room and headed to the sleeping area that they had made while they were on the planet it was on corridor 148 he knew that Vally must of complaned alot but it was the nearest place to the front door so she probaly had to make do.

Ash headed to the bunk that was his, he just put his head down when gun fire reached his ears he jumped up and heard shouting over the radio _"xeno's"_

Ash ran to the wall only to get knocked down by a dead xeno as it hit the wall he was next to, it left a hole that told Ash they needed to repair the wall after this that is if they survived

but as all the squads arrived and opened fire the bugs seemed to turn run away, he asked Tai how long they attacked for "they only attacked for thirty minutes, ten minutes to get to the wall and twenty minutes before they ran" said Tai

"get the holes repaired and tai keep an eye out for more xeno's" asked Ash

"ok will do Ash" said Tai as Ash left he noticed that it was the red xenos that had attacked them

Ash walked back into the base and went to get some sleep

but again he only just put his head down when over the radio he heard tai shout _"xeno's"_ will they just give me ten minutes I am tiered

Ash was about to go when over the radio he heared that the bugs were running again _"what bugs were they this time Tai" "it was the black ones the rall guns delta put on top of the building are useful and they run quicker this time and die quicker" "Tai can you only radio if you need help please" "ok will do Ash"_

and then Ash went to sleep.

**ten hours later**

Ash woke up he shuck his head and then headed to the com room to see what Erika and Tracy have found

as he walked in he had to duck as a spear was throw at his head that embedded itself in a wall behind him "what the hell!" "sorry Ash just trying to see how they throw them" said a very embarrassed Erika

"yar well be careful Erika, what have you found other than you can throw a spear at your captain?"

"well we have tested all the weapons exept the self-destruct of course but we have guessed how powerfull it is" said Tracy

"and we have just started on the body Brock gave me, what we have found is that they can survive a grenade blast squarely in the chest because of that armour" added Erika

"anything else?" asked Ash "yar we can use their weapons on them or the bugs" said Erika

"is that everything else you have found?" "yes Ash you know that blue gel in their med kit in one of the science rooms Duplica found some dead facehuggers in jars and brought them to me" said Erika "we put a bit of the blue gel on a dead facehugger and it burn it but to truly test it I need a live one but I am not going to take the risk it"

"no problem just see if they have any dead chestbursters in any jars ok" said Ash and then he left the com room.

Ash then headed to the medic bay as he walked in he saw Brock marking the bodys "hay Brock what are you doing"

"hay Ash just writing on them how they died for when we bury them" said Brock

"thats cool any alive" asked Ash

"no Ash but did scare us" said Melody

"what do you mean Melody?" questions Ash

"we were checking one of the bodys when it's arm shot up, we both jumped back and grabbed our guns and aimed at it, we waited for a couple of seconds and then went back to see if it was alive but it wan't, later we found out it was it's nervous system was what caused it to lift it's arm and scare the living day lights out of us"said Brock

"sounds funny Brock" said Ash "any way I have to go now radio when you need help with burying them"

"ok Ash we will" said Brock and Ash left the medic bay to look at the wall to see if it had been repired.

As he got there he saw that Tai and his squad had repired the wall and were just guarding it

"any problems Tai?" "no ash apart from the two attackes this morning" said Tai

"any pred sightings? asked Ash

"no not one but it's a good thing isn't it?" asked Sara

"yar I guess so" said Ash.

_"Hay Ash this is Erika" "what is it Erika?" "I have found some chestbursters in some tubes" _asked Ash _"have you killed them Erika!" _said Erika_ "I've killed most of them by putting that blue gel on them" "WHAT! it kills facehuggers and chestbusters that's cool found out anything else?" _shouted Ash down the radio_ "no sorry but I have found that if someone get's infected with a chestburster they only have to eat or drink this, then it not only kills the bug but stop's the acid blood killing the subject." _said Erika_ "nice one Erika just kill the other's now so they don't kill us later ok" _said Ash_ "no problem Ash I'll do it now" _said Erika and in the back ground you could hear small hisses than gun fire than quiet_ "done Ash" _said Erika then the link went dead

Ash then went to head back inside but as he turned to leave he heard something, he turned back round looked over the wall when a black hand reached and grabbed him

as he was being taken away he could hear gun fire and screams of dead xenos then something hit the back of his head and everything went black.

As Ash came to something was around his arms, legs and chest he could hear roars, hiss and other noises so he new he was in trouble but not how much

he shuck he's head and looked around first thing he noticed not that he was complaining that a egg was not in front of him waiting to open, secondly their were no other body's on the wall's and lastly no xenos

as he tried to brackfree he heared something coming that made him try harder, untill both his legs and his chest were free but he could see a shadow of a xeno coming round the corner so he pretended that he was still out, as the bug got nearer he opened one eye a tiny bit to see what it was going to do what he saw shocked him

it was a human but "she" had xeno spikes and claws on her feet and arms, spikes on her back and finaly her hair and eyes were black.

She walked up close and seemed to throw up but as she did a facehugger came out of her mouth what the hell thought ash.

But before she could even get it near him, he lent forward untill the hive bits holding his arms gave way he fell and knocking him, her and the facehugger down as he pushed himself up he saw the facehugger and he gradded the dagger that he found still in his boot and stadded the facehugger

but as he turned round the girl grabed him by the throat and pinned him up againest the wall and she shouted "WHAT the hell do you think you are doing"

"you can speck!" said a very confused Ash

"yes I can speck english I was human" the girl said

"you from that lab"

"yes and my sisters" as she said that ten xeno's ran in "and now I am going to add a new warrior to my ranks"

"not if I can help it" and with that said ash useing all of his strenght push her of him he fell off the wall but as his feet hit the growed he ran to the exit, he only got round one corner as another facehugger jumped on to his face

Ash came to and he was still on the floor but he saw the facehugger on the floor next to him so he new he didn't have long left so he got up and walked out the nest.

**two and a half hours later**

As he got half way pain came from his chest making him fall over but he got back up I am not giving up the facehugger had spines so its a queen I could get back before it come's out of me

_"you will not make it my sister has all ready mixed hers and your blood together" _ how are you?

_"you don't now how I am" _ I may have computers but the company have good passwords and you destroyed half of the base Ash thought

_"well I was a daughter of a mother which you probley found" _ I am sorry adout what happened but why kill the one's how did not do it the civilians and army personal that nothing to do with it Ash shouted in his mind

_"don't shout at me or do you want me to kill you now" _ tell me want your name is so when I do die from this to put it on my body bag

_"ok my name is Hannah look under the top scientist Andrea" _ and the other girl? _"what other gi... her" _ who is she? do you know her name asked Ash he then grabbed his chest arrrrr

_"you will not say her name!" _ I only want to know her name will you please stop with the chestburster! _"ok" _and the pain stopped _"her name is Anna my twin" _ you two hate each other or something?

_"something like that and why do you ask any way" _ because I am looking at her now said Ash _"she attacking your base?" _asked Hannah

yes don't you dear attack I only want one army at a time thank you _"your not the boss of me"_

yar but I know who to make you angry _"do you want to die?" _ do your worst but as soon as I get this out of me I am going to kill you then Ash ran

Hannah made the chestburster move about, but the pain Ash did not think of it with him weapon less he was a easy target for Anna or her bugs but he just wanted the chestburster out of him

Ash ran to the original wall that was there as he looked round the bit of wall he was hiding behind he saw mighty ducks, delta and easy company shooting like mad.

What weapons do I have thought Ash as he patted himself down to find a weapon all he found was another knife in his other boot and that was it I am dead then he kicked a stone nexted to his left foot as it bounced it hit something and made a 'ping'

what the hell as he walked over and found in the dirt a pulse rifle and two grenades on the side was a name Ash rubbed the dirt off and it said it was 'cap Davis' it was Davis rifle, Ash checked the ammo 'full' ok one full clip and two grenades what first?

he looked round the corner and made his choice he ran at the xenos Anna turned round and saw Ash run _"what is he doing"_ but as she read his head she sensed something a bug, a queen, a black queen, Hannah _"kill him!"_

Ash new he was in trouble he pulled the pin's out of the grenades and throw them he got them in the middle of them 'BOOM'

half of the bugs were blown up Ash just ran over the bodys untill he was near the second wall that he heared _"thank you Ash" _ crap! "hay Anna if you turn round your sister is behind you kill her" and Ash jumped behind the wall

"ash, ASH you ok!" shouted Misty

"give me one minute honey I need to talk to Erika" said Ash

"what me, why?" said Erika

"xeno in me it's a queen can you get me some blue gel? asked Ash

"yar I got some on me here" said Erika and passed him a canteen and he took a drink as soon as he swallowed he droped down to his knees and screamed then he passed out.

**three days later**

Ash started to wake up he looked round and saw Erika, Misty and his sister sat on some chiar's near his bed "ow"

"Ash you ok" said Misty "yar just did not think that would happen" said Ash rubbing his chest

"who won?" "neither Ash we opened fire when you droped to the floor because they went for us" said his sister

"good I know the name of the two xeno hybrids Hannah and Anna, Erika check the head scientist Andrea" said Ash

"ok" said Erika "and get me a beer" Ash shouted laughing "no you are still ill" said Misty giggling

"ok can I at least have a walk round the base" asked Ash "ok only if Duplica go's with you" said Misty "yar sure" said Ash

Ash and Duplica walked to the wall when Tai walked up to them "hay Ash you feel better?"

"yar I fell ok Tai and news" said Ash "no not realy just the third attack today you saw and passed out to"

"ok who's on guard duty Tai?" asked Ash "your squad Ash there's only Brock, Erika, Misty and her sister how isn't here" said Tai

"thank's Tai night" said Ash "night Ash, night Duplica" said Tai "night Tai" said Duplica.

Ash and his sister got to the wall and started to walk up and down the wall, later Ash just sat on the edge of the wall looking over the many bodys of dead xenos Ash was about to head back in when he heared something move, he turned round and saw a shimmer "pred's!" shouted Ash

easy company turned round and attacked the pred's, Ash went to tackle the pred that he saw it turned and hit him into the wall he got back up and punched the pred in the face only to grab his hand in pain they wear masks thick twat thought Ash

when Ash grabed at the shimmer again and he heared "you best's let go of my tail or else I am going to kill you" tail! thought Ash and he let go "how are you"

as he watched a pred apeared with a tail like the one he saw on the video that Erika showed him

'she' took of her mask and showed her face Ash sweared he was only looking at a big human girl a 7"1 tall with three differences

one - the girl had fox ears red and black with brown bits, a tail that was mostly red but at the end was molt black with hints of brown and fox feet and hands with sharp claws, two - red markings all over the her body, legs and three red stripes on her face and three - lots and lots of scars

" my name is Veriea and I have a question to ask of you" she said with a smile on her face.


	7. shocking decovery

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad.**

(bugs - _italic,_ mind - , pred - **bold, **radio - _italic, _computer - underline)

**Expansion: questions answer them if you want to _one if anyone wants to know what Duplica is afraid of? two - why is Davis the way he was befor he was killed, three what happened to give Ash a scar over his eye? and will Ash have any side affect from the chestburster._**

_**send a e-mail or try and guess and I will tell you if you are right or wrong,**_

Ash looked at the pred 'Veriea' that looked human "what do you want?" asked Ash while holding his weapon

"I wish to form an alliance with you humans" said Veriea

"what? why you attacked us and killed six of our sqauds" said Ash getting angry

"no your captain shot first he tried to kill me!" said Veriea

what thought Ash "he said you shot first?"

"he shot me I have the scar" said Veriea and on her tail there was a hole, not big but big eought that you could see it "and no one shoots my tail and gets away with it" she said getting angry

"I am sorry but you didn't have to kill six squads to make it fare for what he did" said Ash

at that moment the rest of the squads came out of the base "get ready guys" said Misty as she, Brock, Erika, Vally, delta and mighty ducks ran out Veriea and the preds got ready for battle

"stop!" shouted Ash and the other troopers stopped befor they attacked the preds and Veriea had to grab one 'young blood' befor he attacked the other troops.

"Ok Ash lower your weapons troop" said Misty and reluctantly everyone lowered there weapons

"ok why do you want to ally with us" said Ash and Veriea turned her head looking at him and said "we are out numbered 200 to 2" "why don't you have any elders with you? they are the best" said Ash

Veriea's wrist blades poped out "I am the elder!" she said grabbing Ash by the throat "arrr let go I am still sore from eating your blue gel" Ash gasped out

after he said that Veriea grip loosened "you have used the gear of ower dead friends?" "no just the blue gel I had a chestburster in me so let go" and Veriea let go

"and the gear?" asked Veriea "we have they in a com room that we are using to scan them" said Ash befor a pred armed its plasma caster at his head this is not my day thought Ash

Duplica saw this and aimed her pulse rifle at the pred but Veriea turned her head and told the pred to lower it's weapon and it did and Ash told his sister to lower her's reluctantly lowered her weapon

"and the data what are you going to do with it" asked Veriea

"we are keeping it untill help comes when we will destroy it or hand it to you" said Ash

"why I mean it's a good thing but why keep it for now and then destroy it?" Veriea asked thinking they must have more than one copy

"we only need it to preper for you lot, we don't need it after we are rescued we will destroy it so you don't have to panic or kill us" said Ash

"so were safe from you copying our technology" asked Veriea

"all I want to do is go home and see my mum thats it" said Ash "anyway you did not explan why you want an alliance with us?"

"ok ok we are all thats left of our force and the way you guys battle with our help you may get home yet" said Veriea

Ash looked shocked a clan of preds are asking his squads to help them survive when it should be them asking

"look come in to the base and well sit down and talk about this but most of our and you force will have to stay here" said Ash

"hay I don't trust you humans much but I don't need no help killing you all" said Veriea

"ok fine only Misty and one pred of your choice will be with us to make sure everthing is fine while we talk" said Ash

"ok if you insist human" said Veriea

"my name is Ash, lets go the board room it's not far from the entrances so if the aliens attack we can fight them" said Ash

"lead the way Ash" said Veriea as she, Ash, Misty and one pred walked into the base

as they all sat down Ash over his radio called Erika _"Erika get back to finding out other things about the pred gear what is good against bugs" "no problem Ash I'll need Brock, Melody and Tracey to help me" _said Erika _"ok radio if you find anything and also check the files on the computer for data on Hannah, Anna and Andrea"_ said Ash _"ok"_ said Erika and the link ended

Ash and Veriea started to talk about what has happened befor they arrived like why the preds we stuck here? and what has happened the the preds while they have been here?.

**three and a half hours later**

Ash rubbed his head what he has learned was off putting Veriea told him that her father said she could start her own clan but the task she had to pass with 200 of her fathers clan were to go with her and was to take on the two nests and get home, but they lost most of there ship's (4) they were destroyed they only had one left and it was damage beyond repair and that only 20 were left alive

(one hundred of them were killed in combat with the xenos, ten were killed because of the ships blowing up and the rest were killed by them)

"ok what did you learn from the attacks from Hannah and Anna" asked Ash

"nothing I was more concerned about the lives of my clan members then watching the soft hard meats" said Veriea

Ash shuck his head "ok fine so are you staying here or going back to your temple?"

"no were staying here that if you have any problems with that" said Veriea

"nope your pred friends can bunk in the rooms down corridor 148 with us" said Ash

"ok we will and when we leave your squads won't be harmed by any clan" said Veriea

"thank you" said Ash then he, Misty, Veriea and the pred left the board room

"all right everyone we have formed an alliance untill we all leave this place this death trap" said Misty

"Veriea and the preds will bunk down corridor 148 with the rest of us so delta and mighty ducks make room for our allies while Brock, Melody, Tracey and Erika get back to find new things about Hannah, Anna and Andrea and what pred weapons are good against bugs, while the rest of easy were on guard duty ok move out" said Ash

"why not ask us what is good against them" said Veriea woundering what is going throw his head

"you want to find out if were lieing about having only one cope well watch while Erika and Brock work" said Ash

"ok fine I will Ash" said Veriea then she turned to her clan **"go to the bunk area and pick your beds if you hear gun fire get out here and help or I will show you a new word for pain"** cracking her knuckle's with a evil smile on her face to Ash and the others it were clicks and gurgules

as Veriea left Ash walked to the other side of the wall and held his head how the hell did I know that he thought just then he could sence someone coming he guessed it was Misty, then Misty came round the corner WHAT how did I know that Ash thought as Misty walked up to him "Ash you ok?" she asked conserned

"yar I'm fine just got a headache" Ash said

"what from the blue gel?" asked Misty

"no from something else I just have to shake it of thats all" he said smiling but he took a step forward he grabed his head as he heared talking in his head _ attack now! kill them all! _and then he felt pain than nothing.

**several hours later**

Ash opened his eyes and he was in the medic bay Brock, Misty and Veriea were there "what in the hell happened" he asked

"you passed out you grabed your head fell to your knees then hit the floor what was wrong" asked Misty

"I heared voices in my head one saying 'to attack' another saying 'kill them' I am guessing it's Hannah and Anna fighting but this has not happened befor thought" said Ash

"it might be because of the chestburster I mean you said that you could hear Hannah when you had it in you" said Brock

"yar but its a good thing and bad thing, good because I know when they will attack and bad beacuse I won't be able to fight" said Ash

"when did you get taken?" asked Veriea

"he was taken four days a go why?" said Misty

"one of my clan was taken we had to operate and get it out of him if we new about the blue gel we would of used that" said Veriea

"why?" asked Brock

"he died during the operatsion" said Veriea

"well I am not siting here waiting for them to attack us" _"Erika" "yar Ash you ok"_

_"yar I am fine found anything out about Hannah, Anna and Andrea yet?"_ said Ash

_"yar you, Misty and Veriea can come and have a look"_ said Erika

_"we'll be there in five minutes over and out"_

Ash truned round and tryed to stand up and nearly fell over but he steady himself

"are you sure Ash you look pale" said Misty

"I am fine just give it a minute or two" said Ash

then he walked to the computer room with Misty and Veriea then asked Erika "what have you found"

"look for yourself" and she brought up a video that she found on the big screen

"my name is Andrea Smilnof we have for ten years on making a xeno warrior that was human so far we have failed but with the help of my daughters Anna and Hannah as the test subjects, Anna suggested that Hannah should be the first one but we did both at the sametime"

"five days later they have both changed much they have both got spines on their backs and spikes on their arms they can both make facehuggers when ever they want but they are in control of that ability Hannah is very angry but she has shown no aggression to noone but is all ways sat in a corner in her chamber will report in two days time"

"we are having a few problems with the power will contat when sorted out"

"the tests we have been doing so far are only how quick they kill enemy's Hannah is the best so far Anna has failed every test"

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY subject two has escaped EMERGENCY EMERGENCY subject two has escaped"

ten seconds later

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY subject one has escaped EMERGENCY EMERGENCY subject one has escaped"

"my name is tod tecmic half of the base has been killed by Hannah we are starting to build a wall round the base so we can protect ourselfs

just as he was going to go two hands shot down grabed his head and twisted killing him then Anna droped in front of the camera please send help ha ha ha! then it went off.

"Was that it Erika?"

"yar Ash thats it and it was Anna how killed everyone"

"how he said it was Hannah" said Misty

"because Anna was in tube two and she kill everyone in the room then escaped but she let her sister out to get blamed for the deaths befor she escaped" said Tracey

"ok now we know why they hate each other because one was better then the other" said Misty

then Ash said "and because Anna only surggested Hannah and not her to be tested on, but Andrea said both of them"

"ok so we have two sisters that hate each other why did they attack us and you" asked Veriea

"because one your preds Veriea and two we are on their planet" said Ash

"and because all xenos and humans know how dangerous you preds can be" said Misty

"hay thats not true" said Veriea with a slight smile "not most of the time" she added

"yar yar any way we have to be more careful now they may attack us more now that we are allies with you so Misty tell delta and mighty ducks they are on guard duty" said Ash

"ok will do" said Misty then she left

_"Brock and Melody you can go to bed if you want"_

_"ner were ok we are still checking the bodys Veriea came in earlyer to see what we do with the bodys so I showed her she said it was ok" _said Brock

_"ok fine later"_ said Ash

"Tracey and Erika you want to go to bed" asked Ash

"I am I'm tired" said Erika "I'm going to keep an eye on the cameras on the towers if thats ok with you Ash" said Tracey

"yar sure just when it's morning you get some sleep when Erika gets up and takes over" said Ash

"ok no problem" said Tracey.

Then Ash, Veriea and Erika headed to the bunk area, Erika went strate to sleep then Misty, Tk, Carry, Vally, Mikey, Clara and Duplica came in and got ready to sleep

Veriea told all the predators to also go on guard duty to help the humans as well

**later**

as Duplica started to change (she is only taking off the body armour that they wear, she still is wearing the tank top and combat trousers) as she turned her back to Veriea, she saw a large scar running down her back when Veriea turned to ask Ash she also saw his scar over his eye that she noitced befor hand but not thought about it

Ash was about to go to sleep when he heared something he opened his eyes and saw Veriea looking at him "yar Veriea"

"how did you and your sister get the scars on your body?" said Veriea

"you want to know?" said Ash

"yar they look painful must of been a good battle and a most honourable battle" said Veriea

"do I have to remember that" said Duplica with a smile while shaking her head "I got this and could not sleep on my back for two months and you had to have a white bandage over your eye for only a month but if anyone is to tell it it's you"

"what happened?" asked Veriea

"ok while we were on our traning at boot camp we were learnt to fight hand to hand, weapons and survival well we all pass all of them the only one me and my sis had trouble with was knife combat so the commander desided that me and my sis should have a sparing match, when he told us we said yar but at the time we didn't know we were against each other we thought it would be against a officer so we went different ways and as I entered the arena I was wouldering how I has vesting my answer came soon after as my sister came out of the otherside we now new how we had to vs" told Ash

"what happened next?" said Veriea happley

"we got into our fighting stances and began Duplica attacked first cutting me down my arm but she got cut down her leg then we went round in a circal for a bit befor we tryed again, we then for a good ten minutes just punched eachother and trying to slash one another with the knife then Duplica got a good kick into my face slided across my eye partly blinding my rightside so she had the advantage but I than took the fight to her stabbing her in her left shoulder" said Ash

Veriea turned her head and Duplica lifted her top up and right there was a scar on she left shoulder

"that slowed her down but that wasn't the end we keeped on slashing, dodging, punching and kicking but her shoulder was giving her problems than the next mistake I gave her the scar on her back, she went to far forward missing me but banging her head on the wall didn't help but she cut me down my neck than she tryed to punch me in the face but missed so I got her from the top of her back to the bottom than she kicked me in the side of my head then I punched her in her tempal, Duplica then fell to her knees then blacked out but then I passed out from blood lost" said Ash

"when we did wake up the commander said we did well we still went on with the fight even thought we were family Misty and Vally had not started like we did but hay we fight first, think second and get injured thired" said Ash laughing

"anything else you want to ask Veriea" asked Ash

"no I just want to sleep but nice history you two must love each very much" said Veriea

"hay were brother and sister we hate each other sometimes but we get on" said Duplica as she closed her eyes and fell a sleep

"I only have one rule when I or my sis wake up we wake everyone up so be ready" Ash said as he fell a sleep

**the next day**

Ash and his sister woke up and looked around most of the easy company troopers were all ready up just Misty and her sister and to Ash's shock Veriea was still asleep "sis lets wake up Misty and Vally then get some water then we'll wake up Veriea" said Ash

"ok bro" said Duplica and they went to Misty and her sisters bunks "Misty are you awake ... get up" said Ash

"hur ... ow ... har Ash hay good morning what time is it?" said Misty

"its morning" said Ash

"what time is it" asked Misty

"its 1:00pm so it's still the first day here" said Ash

"Duplica get off me!" shouted Vally

Ash turned round and saw his sister diving on to Vally and jumping up and down on her bunk waking her up "sis, Vally be quiet Veriea is still asleep"

after that Ash got his sister to go and get two buckets and to fill them with cold water when she came back she handed one to Ash, Ash went round the left while Duplica went round the right "ready sis" "yar"

"on my count 1... 2... 3 now" and at the sametime both Ash and Duplica pored both buckets on top of Veriea

she jumped up screaming but she punched Duplica in the face and grabed Ash by the throat pining him against the wall

"do that again and I will kill you" Veriea said while trying to chock Ash

"hay ... I told you ... this would happen" he said trying to stop himself from chocking

"hey let go of him he told you last night this would happen" said Duplica as a brusie started to apperaring on her face

"well I don't think you would do that" said Veriea still angry but not as bad as it was

"hay my sister got it worst I droped lots of fake spiders on her and she was scared for life" said Ash as his feet touched the floor

"that true" asked Veriea "yar I have a phobia of spiders"said Duplica "yar its called arachnophobia" said Ash still chocking "and still havn't for gave you for that bro" said Duplica still rubing her face

Ash was about to say something but he didn't get a chance to, because over the radio and down the corridor he hear someone shout _"xenos"_ Veriea let him go after they heared then then they all ran to the wall

but as they did Ash heared something coming from deeper down corridor 150 so he went to check it out, as he got to the room the noice came out of what he saw shocked him.


	8. the fight

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and i will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad, Hannah and Anna.**

(bugs - _"italic",_ mind - , pred - **bold, **radio - _italic, _computer - underline)

There stood Hannah looking at a picture but he could not see what it was, he creptup behind Hannah and aimed his pulse rifle at the back of her head "slowly turn round and keep them facehuggers inside you" said Ash

"so my daughter is dead then, how did you kill her" said Hannah

"non of your business Hannah are the bugs attacking us yours" said Ash

"no they are not mine they are my sisters and why are you here shoulden't you be killing them" said Hannah

"no I want to know how in the hell you got in here?" said Ash looking around seeing if any xenos are behind him

"I always come on a night to see what you lot are doing, but I guess this time I wouldn't be able to find anything out this time and don't worry Anna can't get in only I know how to get in undeteted" said Hannah

"not if I can help it, now move" Ash said as he pointed the gun at her face

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"said Hannah

"why what are you goin" Ash didn't get to finnish as Hannah punched him in the face making him drop his pulse rifle

"now go help your friends befor I kick your"Hannah had to stop talking as Ash turned back round and kicked her in her stomach then he punched her in the face

as she got back up she turned and punched Ash in the face then spining kicked him in the back of the head, he returned it with three punches in the face and chest

Hannah held her nose as she saw it was bleeding she smiled "what are you smiling about I'm kicking your arss" Ash said as he go into a fighting stance "well I have one good thing to thank my new family for their blood" then she whiped some on to a wall then it started to sizzle

acid blood! thought Ash.

He just ran at her and rambed her into the wall making it buckled she then pushed him off then punched him in the face but then she got three punches in the face then three in the stomach and then another three punches in the face by Ash but then he shouted as his hand started to burn his Hannah's blood started to burn it "now its pay back" said Hannah as she rugby tackled him straight throw a wall.

Ash's head bounced of the floor knocking him out Hannah started to get up as a idea came to her head she got some of her blood on her finger she had seen the scar on his eye so she was going to give him something to remember her by, she just draped it from the top of his hair line to the bottom of face on his left side going over his eye as she finished she felt him move under her she put some of her blood all over her hand then put it on to his chest, just as it touched his skin he went to bolt up but he felt someone sat on his chest then pain

he just shouted Hannah removed her hand just as she saw someone running in her direction as she looked it was Duplica his sister "get off my brother! or I am going to kill you" she shouted as she ran at Hannah

"make me" Hannah said to Duplica but what she didn't see Ash pull up his pistol and aimed at her shoulder then fire "arrrrrrrrr" Hannah shouted then she scrambeled off Ash only to get shoulder barged into a wall by his sister she pushed Dupica back then she punched her in the chest and then ran to the hole she came from and went up and escaped Duplica how ever aimed her pulse rifle and started to shoot up into the hole Hannah jumped into

Duplica turned round and ran to where her brother was and shouted down the radio_ "medic! I need a medic down corridor 150 now trooper down!" _"bro stay with me, stay awake" said Duplica but Ash was losing blood from his shoulder because when he shoot Hannah her blood poured straght on to his shoulder making his bones show she tryed to stop the blood coming out of his shoulder but it was no use

Ash tryed to stay awake but he couldn't and as he looked around as he started to past out Melody, Misty and Veriea came into view then everything went black.

**six days later**

Duplica kicked off again and throught a chair throw a window and it landed outside just missing someone "when I get my hands on that black hybrid I am going to kill her no one hurts my brother but me"

Ash heared what his sister had said and he had to correct her "it's Hannah sis" he croced out

"bro!" shouted Duplica then she dived on to him to give him a hug

"arrr easy easy in pain" "hehe sorry bro"said Duplica as she got off him

"I have only three questions how am I alive, how long have I been out and what has happened?" said Ash

"you have been out for six days, thank Veriea and nothing they kept out of our way for the time being" said Duplica

"where's Misty and Veriea?" asked Ash

"Duplica you throw another chair out the window again you will be laying next to Ash" said Misty as she came in

"I don't think she will I'm ok now" said Ash as Misty came into view

"your awake" said Misty but befor she moved Ash quickly said with a smile "I am still sore so don't bother"

"I wasn't thinking of doing that" Misty said with an evil smile

"hay I am still in the room and not a nice image Misty" said Duplica

""I have to agree with Duplica" said Veriea as she entered the room

"hay Veriea and thank you for saving my life" said Ash

"well I can't take all the credit your sister helped the most, she had to give some of her blood to help keep you alive then Brock and Melody also helped with there knowledge of the blue gel that we use, that you made them learn when you knew we would attack you which we didn't" said Veriea with a laugh

"thank you, thank all of you" Ash said as he sat up

"hay you are to stay that bed untill you are better or if we need you" said Misty

"no offence Misty but no chance if anyone is going to be getting pay back it will be me on Hannah" Ash said as he got out of the medic bed he still had the same gear he had on from when he was injured just with more holes so he walked to his bunk to get changed but behind him was his sister as he got there she said "we are both to stubborn for our own good aren't we bro"

"true sis but what I want to know is how did you know where I was?" he asked

"er I kinder was on my was to the medic bay to grab some bandages because Sam, Caz and Woddy were injured when a bug was blown up by the blood but they were ok" said Duplica

"thank you anyway for your help and could you leave so I can get changed please sis" said Ash

"ok see you outside Ash" Said Duplica as she left

after getting changed Ash headed to the wall outside the base he went to the top and walked up to Veriea how was just looking out over the flat area "so what was the damage while I was out Veriea" he asked

"hur sorry Ash just thinking of my clan back on the home planet I thought this would be a good idea able to lead my own clan and get some response ability while having the best of the best, so far all I've done is kill 95 of my force with my indersession" said Veriea with tears coning to her eyes

"but your learning Veriea look this is the first time I've done this and look what I have had to put up with, a leader how was a lumped up arss hole and a company that had been doing experements on humans and other creatures, Veriea I am a people person and when we get back to earth if we get back me and my sister are going to make them pay for this"

"why I have meet marines befor and humans you are all heart you only care about yourself being" said Veriea

"hay that maybe right for 99 of the population but that 1 are the people how care about others" said Ash

"ok give me an example" asked Veriea "fine you saw the tubes with the people in when you went to sleep in corridor 148" said Ash

"yar so" said Veriea "I am going to blow them up when help comes and like I said befor, me and my sis are going to make the company pay" said Ash

"why why do it" Veriea started "because that is how my mother brought us up to look after each other and to look after our friends" said Ash

then he continued befor Veriea could ask "a car jacker killed our mother when I was ten and Duplica was nine and from that point on we only had each other for a year than a nana that we didn't know took us in, our dad was in the military he had been killed in combat five years earlier, but unknown to us he had a brother that was a captain in the marines and his wish was that me and Duplica were to join so when his mother took us in he was shocked how fast we made friends with Misty and the others down his mothers street"

"so when me and Misty got married he only had to give me one peace of advice was to only look after myself and my friends and when I asked way he said that he was signing us all up for the marines and when I asked why he said it was my dads last wish befor he died, when I told the others they were shocked and angry at first but after about a week they were for joining the marines because we planed to help people and to keep true to the code of the marines so when we pasted boot camp we were all going to have a party when we were called about this place so we left the barricks and hoped it would be a quick mission" said Ash

"so going from kids in care to marines in twenty years thats good" said Veriea as a smile came to her face

"why are you smiling Veriea?" asked Ash confused

"I am just remembering something from the home planet thats all" Veriea answered

but befor Ash could ask he saw something in the corner of his eye as he looked it was Hannah leading an army of xenos there way "I think you should call for your clan members we have trouble" _"all troopers xenos heading our way to the wall now"_ he shouted down the radio

as all the troopers and predators got on to the ramparts Hannah stoped the xenos ten to twenty feet away from the pulse rifle max range of fire but not the max range for the shoulder cannon but Veriea told the preds to not fire yet.

Hannah walked forward and the xenos stayed where they were then she she shouted "Ash I want to talk to you"

Ash looked around at his squad and Veriea "should I go" he said with a laugh then he shouted back "NO"

_"hay I will meet you in the middle and you can carry a weapon with you I just want to talk"_ Hannah said in his mind

hay you gave me a scare across my face and pissed me off you think I want to be near you with out killing you he sent back and you think I am going to be near you with out killing you

Hannah started to walk forward Ash just stood on the rampart looking at her he turned to Misty "you think I should go?"

"I don't know but if you don't she will think your chicken" Misty said with a giggle

"ok I'll go but sis you get in a sniper place and lock on to her head just to keep me at ease"

"ok bro" said Duplica as she ran to find a sniper point

Ash jumped over the wall and walked to where Hannah was stood as he got there Hannah folded her hands and said "I have a proposition for you give me the preds and I will let your squads live if you don't I will make all of you be bug food"

Ash started to laugh "hell no unlike you they are good allies better than you would be, but I have a proposition for you meet me back here in the morning on your own and why don't we have a little fight no weapons just hand to claw"

"what you serious you a weak human to fight me a xeno queen" said Hannah

"no one human vs one human hybrid and no killing" said Ash

"what's the catch and no lieing I can read your mind" said Hannah angrily

"no catch just if I win you never attack us again and if you win you can have me as a host or as you see fit" Ash said as Hannah looked at him and thought what she might do to him then she noticed the scar that she had given befor his sister attacked her "ok fine just keep your sister and friends back there" she said

"and you keep them xenos and facehuggers at home" said Ash as he stook his hand out "shack on it" "fine" said Hannah she shuck his hand then turned and left.


	9. help is on it's way

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad, Hannah and Anna.**

(bugs - _"italic",_ mind - , pred - **bold, **radio - _italic, _computer - underline)

Ash told the squads to go to sleep and that delta are to guard untill midnight then the preds could take over

**The next day**

Ash woke up and was about to wake his sister when he saw Veriea tossing and turning in her sleep, he got up and went to wake her up when she jumped up and shouted out "no!"

"hay whow watch it Veriea whats up" asked Ash as Veriea almost punched him when she jumped up

"nothing human just leave me alone" said Veriea as she got up and walked to get washed in the opposite room

Ash watched Veriea leave then he just shuck his head, then he went and woke up his squad and the mighty ducks

as Ash and Duplica walked up the rampart Duplica was arguing with her brother "are you crazy about fighting Hannah look what she did to you last time" pointing to the scar over the left side of his face

"hay that was my own falt I should of know she would of know she would of done that" said Ash

"yar well if one xeno turns up I am going to shout to kill it then her" then she walked down the wall to talk to Clara

sisters thourght Ash as he walked to the gap in the wall that he had asked for yesterday just as Erika walked up to him "as Misty and I have been checking the area there has been a lot of movement from Anna's hive and thats it" "show me" asked Ash

Erika got on the laptop and started to rewind the footage that she had as she played it Ash pointed out the Anna had sent a lot of xenos to attack Hannah

_"Ash its Duplica Hannah is here and I think she is ready to fight"_ said Duplica_ "what it she wearing sis"_ asked Ash _"she is wearing what I was wearing when we had a fight"_ Duplica said _"ho black shorts and a army top?"_ said Ash_ "close black shorts and black top and it's ripped in places" _said Duplica _"ok I am on my way"_ said Ash

"are you two coming as well" asked Ash "of course I want to see if you win or lose" said Erika

"hay Erika Ash will win" said Misty then they all left, after they left a computer came online

U.S.S Enterprise will arrive in ten days please respond U.S.S Enterprise will arrive in ten days please respond. (earth)

**meanwhile outside**

Ash took off his ammo belt and body armour he was only wearing combat trousers, a army vest and a bandana

then he jumped the wall and walked to the area they had chosen to fight which was in firing range of the pulse rifle and smartgun just in case, "you have no weapons Hannah" Ash asked as he got closer "no I don't have a weapon" Said Hannah then Ash got into a fighting stance "get ready" Hannah got into her fighting stance and was about to say she was ready when Ash ran and kicked her in the side of her head but she returned it with a kick in the side of his chest

Hannah recovered and throw three punches but only one got through hitting Ash in his chest but she had to block Ash as he tryed to punch her but only one got through, after his third punch Hannah kicked Ash in the face knocking him to the ground he fliped up and punched Hannah in the face again but she felt something wet on her face as she looked she saw that she had his blood on her face then she saw her nose was bleeding again.

She got up and rugby tackeled him to the ground then started to try and punch Ash in the face Ash blocked all of them but not the last one and it hit him in the nose, but Ash then turned her over so he was on top (nothing dirty!") then started to try to punch her in the face two got thought and the rest were blocked but then his hand started it hurt as he looked at his hand he saw why Hannah's blood was burning his hand

how could I forget that THICK! Ash said in his head then Hannah kicked him off her then got back up but befor she could attack him Ash tackled her and smashed his elbow into her face meanly in the left eye Hannah let out a slight scream then she punched Ash three times in the face then she wiped some of her blood on her hand then punched him in the chest five times that was when he shouted in pain

Ash roled off Hannah then he got to his feet and got into a fighting stance and then he saw Hannah in a fighting stance that was when he saw something in the corner of his eye he turn his head and saw Hannah get ready to attack him but he held up his hands and then said "don't I see something Hannah stop what you are doing" Hannah backed off "what do you see Ash befor I kick your butt"

as they both turned round Ash new they were both in trouble Anna and six thouand red xenos just looking at them both "_took you both long enough to notice that I was here with some friends_" said Anna in both Hannah and Ash's head

Ash turned his head to his friends then turned to face Anna and the xenos "you are all arsshole Anna come and get me" he shouted as he dived to the left and found what he was looking for the smartgun his sister hid for him "you had a weapon hid here?" said Hannah "hay you landed on it twice this was in case any xenos turned up and here's a weapon for you as well here" and Ash handed Hannah two pistols

"you trust me that much to give me a weapon" asked Hannah "no but do you want to take on all of them with your hands" asked Ash "when you put it that way" she lent back and roared at the top of her lungs "take them help is coming to help I have a surprice for you" and from the dust around where they were fighting thousands of black xenos appeared

"o crap" said Ash "go Ash they are only concerned over Anna's death but only for another two minutes"

Ash just turned and ran back to the base as Hannah shouted for her bugs to attack, Ash only got back as the bugs meet then he felt light headed unknown to him he had some of Hannah's blood on his chest as Brock got to him he just said three words "it 's a draw".


	10. the final battle

**Disclaimer: This story has been written for entertainment only I own nothing but character statistics of any and all characters within this story.**

**These characters are based on copyrighted characters. I want nothing but reviews, help or idears. Any words or spelling wrong please state were it is and I will change it. Devices, ships, weapons, vehicnes and tactics are from other literary works involving these types of characters, I have made this story and the rest for the sole purpose to entertain the readers.**

**the only characters I own are the troopers out of delta squad, Hannah and Anna.**

(bugs - _"italic",_ mind - , pred - **bold, **radio - _italic, _computer - underline)

**seven days later**

As Ash wokeup he had a bad headache and his chest felt like it had a granade the exploded on it, as he opened his eyes he saw his sis and Veriea talking about Hannah and Anna and what happened after he had passed out (they had attacked but with less energy then befor)

then Misty ran in and said that Erika found a message from the command officer of the USS Enterprice that they will be here in three more earth days which was in one and a half days here

Ash started to sit up after hearing that "well lets get ready for them" he said as he sat up

"your unwell bro although it is great to see you awake again" said Duplica

"why what was the damage this time?" asked Ash

"well Hannah had put a lot of her blood on your chest any more you would of died befor you got back but she and Anna didn't get away unscaved, Anna broke her arm fighting her sister but Hannah got the worst she is now blind in one eye and will have a scar over her other eye" said Veriea

"do you know which" said Ash as he sat on the edge of the medic bed

"no sorry" said Veriea

"thats ok, tell delta and half of the mighty ducks they have the day off but if xenos come and we can not deal with they will have to help" said Ash to Misty "and Veriea" "yar Ash"

"if you want you can get you preds to eather help guard today or tomorrow your choice" said Ash

"we can guard both days" said Veriea

"ok your choice now if you excuses me I am off to get out of these clothes" said Ash as he got up and walked to the bunk area.

_"Ash its Erika when you are ready I have something to show you"_ _"ok on my way" _said Ash

"what is it Erika?" asked Ash "this look" said Erika

Erika played the video it was of the two hives and the battles that had happened while Ash was out

"what is the max strenth they can have" asked Ash "they can only have one to two thousand give or take a zero" said Erika "ok tell everyone and warn them of a attack" said Ash "yes sir" said Erika

As the day went bay non of the xenos attacked but at midday that changed Hannah and her xenos appeared

_"all troopers get to the wall now xenos"_ said Ash over the radio

as all the troopers arrived Hannah walked forward followed by the xenos "stop Hannah or I will order all troopers to fire"

"_no I want to fight you again_" said Hannah in his head "well you won't get your wish while them xenos are near you" said Ash "_hay remember last time we had to stop because of my sister_" said Hannah "ok fine if Anna turns up that is why they are here" said Ash "_yes not to attack you lot_" said Hannah "ok I will be there in a minute but two of my troopers are coming with me just in case they get passed your troopers" said Ash

"_ok fine you can have two but of my choice your sister and the fox_" said Hannah "it's Duplica and Veriea" said Ash as he told Duplica and Veriea

as they walked to the area where he had there last fought her befor "bro are you sure about this your not 100 yet" "I am fine trust me" while Ash and his sister were talking Veriea was watching what Hannah was doing, but Hannah was reading the mindes of Ash and Duplica and knew the weakness of both of them which was each other there brother-sister relationship and that Ash was not well the burn on his chest that she gave him was not healed enough

Ash removed his weapons and got into a fighting stance "ready Hannah" asked Ash Hannah got into a fighting stance then she said "yar" then she ran at him Ash dived out of the way then befor he could recover Hannah kicked him in the ribs he tryed to move but he knew he was in trouble but he kicked out and hit Hannah in the leg then kicked up and hit her in the face he rolled away and tryed to stand up but his ribs were herting like made

he got up and with one hand punched Hannah in the face and chest as many times as he could, but as Hannah counter attacked with punches and kickes to his face and chest he knew he was in trouble then with one last punch she knocked Ash of his feet "get up Ash you are weak my sister fights hard then you" but as she finished her sentence Ash upper cutted her in the chin and Hannah left her feet and landed on her back and did not get back up Ash took on step forward then fell to his knees in pain "sis help me" then he passed out

Duplica ran to her brother and turned him over see blood coming from his chest and mouth she turned to Veriea and said "help me he's bleeding internally we have to get him back to base" then they both grabbed an arm and took him back, as they left Hannah sat up rubbing her chin then only in Ash's head she said "_well done Ash but in combat I will win_"

When Duplica and Veriea got Ash to the medic bay Brock with the help of a pred stoped the bleeding and then Veriea put a healing gel onto Ash's wounds to heal them quicker.

**The next day**

Ash was better and was able to leave the medic bay as he was about to leave Brock told him that the USS Enterprice would be arriving shortly and that his sister had to keep an eye on him so she stayed with him and they spent most of it on the wall guarding, as they got to the wall after getting something to eat then they saw Hannah again with her xenos but a lot less then yesterday

Ash radioed for all the troopers to get to the wall then Hannah said into all of there minds to get ready then all of the xenos attack but they only got half way befor the red xenos attacked as well but Anna did not appeared then a roar grabbed everyone attension it was the dropships from the USS Enterprice the mini guns on the two ships opened up and cut through all the xeno Ash ordered everyone to fall back while the mini guns ripped apart the wall _"hold your fire, hold your fire god dammit"_ Ash shouted down the radio to the pilots as they stopped Ash looked round the door it was a massacre xeno bodys were just littering the place _"this is the captian of the USS Enterprice is Davis there"_

_"no he was kill I am Ash I am in charge of the squads left who are you?"_ said Ash

_"I am on the dropship 'Honey' I wish to speak to you and the survivors in twenty minutes"_

_"fine give us a few minutes to check the area"_ said Ash

"Misty get all the troopers to check the xenos while I get Veriea and the preds out of here" said Ash "ok will do" said Misty

as Ash found Veriea and the preds gearing up for a battle but Veriea got a message from a clan ship that would pick them up befor the human ships arrived

"well Ash this is good bye and I hope I see you lot again" said Veriea

"well I have some thing for you" said Ash as he handed Veriea the floppy disc with the info from there weapons on it "like I said befor were alive and we don't need it now"

"thank you Ash what are you going to tell them" Veriea asked

"that we used our training and nothing else" said Ash and with a smile he walked away "hay Ash here I have something for you here" said Veriea as she gave Ash a necklace "what this for?" said Ash "its a tracker if you need help just press the button" said Veriea

"ok thanks Veriea" said Ash

_"Ash a pred ship has arrived"_ said Duplica

"your help has arrived so this is goodbye and thanks for your help" said Ash "yer see you again hopefully" Veriea said and with a smile she and the ten preds that were left went and jumped onto there ship then they left

as the dropship 'honey' landed the captain of the USS Enterprice walked up to Ash and the troopers "which one of you are Ash" asked the captain

"I'm Ash and how are you" said Ash "my name is Nigel and I have to see if this place is safe for the scientists that are with us"

"no it is not save there are bombs all over the bace and it is hardly standing" Ash said as his sister walked up to the captain and said "is the company biotec" asked Duplica

"yar the leader of the company has sent a clean up team why trooper?" asked Nigel

"let us show you" said Ash

**an hour later**

"they will be killed for this" said Nigel "well you lot deserve a holiday or leave at least"

"thats ok lets just get off this planet first" said Ash and with that easy company, mighty ducks and delta walked on to the dropship and left the bace but as they did Ash pressed the C4 detonator then the bace exploded destroying it

"well at least we don't have to worry about Hannah and Anna no more a bro" said Duplica

"yar well I hope so Anna was a pain but Hannah was ok but anoying" said Ash

"why Ash do I detect a little bit of respect for Hannah" said Misty

"only a bit" he said with a smile

unknown to everyone in the front left strut Anna was just sat there with her sister Hannah how was unconscious "that's what you think Ash you wait and see just you wait"

after the dropship landed on the USS Enterprice it then headed back to earth with the USS Endeavour right behind her then they headed home.


End file.
